A Night to Remember
by ShepardCommander147
Summary: Sequel to my other story Sacrifice the Normandy goes in for a days shore leave for resupply which leaves time for Shepard and Liara to spend time together, while of course getting into some trouble with C-Sec. DISCLAIMER: This story does involve some rather intimate contact in one of the chapters but that is hardly the focus of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night to Remember**

Sequel to: Sacrifice

s/11953878/1/Sacrifice

(Just enter the normal fanfic URL and add this for some reason the first part is getting filtered out? You can also just find it on my profile)

Shepard walked into his quarters relieved to have finally cleared the air with Alenko he already had enough on his plate as it is, he didn't have the time or energy to fight with the Lieutenant over a hard call. He sat at his desk as his terminal flickered to life, "Where can a guy get something to eat around here?" Shepard thought to himself as he scrolled through the extranet listings. After a few minutes of scrolling he found a nice restaurant in the wards and made reservations. He closed the page and began to stand up as his omni-tool began to flash. He activated the display and saw a message from Liara asking him to meet her in a few minutes. Shepard closed the omni-tool and walked over to his closet and began throwing his uniform into the bin as he changed into his N7 jacket. As soon as he was finished changing he headed toward the door and over to the med bay to meet Liara.

Shepard saw Liara standing outside the med bay in one of his N7 jackets waiting for him, "I see you found one of my jackets," Shepard said as he walked over to her.

"Well it was either this or combat armor," Liara said smiling at him.

"No worries, it looks good on you anyway," he said as they started to walk up towards the CIC. They reached the CIC to find Presley working on some reports at his terminal, "You going to stay here all day Presley?" Shepard said as they walked over to him.

"No sir, just figure I'd let the rest of the crew off early. Just a few more reports to file and I'll be out of here," Presley said as he turned to face them, "You two go enjoy yourselves."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Shepard said as he and Liara walked over to the airlock. Liara activated the panel and the doors slid open. They walked out onto the loading ramp and headed towards the elevator.

"So what did you have in mind?" Liara asked as they entered the elevator.

"Made reservations at a nice little human restaurant down in the wards. We've still got a few hours to kill though," Shepard said as he tapped the panel bringing the elevator to life as they began their decent.

"So what do you want to do before dinner?" Liara asked as she wrapped her arm around Shepard's waist.

"I was thinking we could take a walk on the presidium," Shepard said as the elevator began to slow.

"I think I'd like that," Liara said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. As they walked over to one of the rapid transit stations a voice rang out calling his name.

"Commander! Shepard! Wait it's me!" The man said as he ran toward Shepard and Liara. As the man got closer Shepard could finally make him out, it was Conrad Verner chasing after him.

"Hello Conrad," Shepard said as he waved over at Conrad trying his best to be polite.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Conrad exclaimed as he finally caught up with them.

"I think the feeling is mutual," Shepard said as he put his arm around Liara's waist.

"Hello!" Conrad said as he put his hand forward, "I don't think we've met I'm Conrad one of the Commander's biggest fans."

"I'm Liara T'Soni," she said as she shook his hand.

"Are you two together?" Conrad asked

"Well… um… yes I suppose we are," Liara said as her face began to turn red.

"That's great! Do you think I could get a picture of you and the Commander?" Conrad asked.

"Sure I suppose there is no harm in it," Liara said

"Great!" Conrad exclaimed as he prepared to take a picture with his omni-tool. As Conrad prepared to take the picture Shepard and Liara posed for the picture standing side by side with Shepard kissing her on the cheek.

"There we go!" Conrad said as he took the picture, "Want me to send it to you Commander?"

"That'd be great Conrad," Shepard said smiling at him.

"Thanks so much Commander but I should let you two enjoy yourselves, see you around!" Conrad said as he started walking away from them.

"Sorry about him… he's a little eccentric," Shepard said once Conrad was out of sight.

"I think he's sweet," Liara said smiling up at Shepard.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and opened the picture Conrad had sent to him. The picture displayed in front of them showing Shepard kissing Liara on the cheek with smiles on their faces.

"Now that's something worth hanging on the wall," Shepard said as he closed the picture. "Now how about we go for that walk now," He said as they began walking over to one of the sky cars at the transit station. As they stepped into the sky car the screen inside lit up with a layout of all destinations on the Citadel and points of interest. Shepard selected the Presidium as the sky car shuddered to life as it lifted off the ground and proceeded to their destination.

"The view is magnificent," Liara said as she scooted closer to Shepard.

"Yeah," Shepard said as he watched them descend onto the Presidium.

The sky car shuddered as it came to a complete stop on the landing platform. When the doors opened Shepard climbed out of the door and helped Liara out. Once Liara was out of the car Shepard grabbed her hand as they walked over to a nearby bridge.

"The lake is so beautiful," Liara said as they walked across the bridge.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Shepard said as he turned to face Liara wrapping his arms around her back.

"I love you," Liara said as she reached up and kissed him. After a few moments of kissing they broke for air.

"Is that a statue of a Krogan?" Shepard asked as he gazed passed Liara to see a stunning statue of a Krogan in battle armor with springs of water around it.

"Yes it was erected after the Rachni wars," She said as they began walking toward it.

"I see, hell the Krogans must've been revered for practically saving the galaxy from the Rachni," Shepard said as they reached the steps to the memorial platform.

"Indeed but they became greedy," Liara said as they took a seat on the bench in front of them, "If I remember correctly there was even a movement to remove the statue."

"Guess that didn't pan out," Shepard said as he admired the statue.

"Even though it's a glaring reminder of what the Krogan have become, it's important that we remember our history," Liara said as she rested her head on Shepard's shoulder.

"Who knows maybe someday the Krogan will come around, they can't be all bad," Shepard said as he rested his hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Hopefully," Liara said as she gazed off into the distance.

"I think I saw a shop close by do you want to go see what they have?" Shepard asked.

"That sounds great," Liara said as she raised her head from his shoulder.

"Then let's go," Shepard said as he and Liara stood up. They went up the steps back onto the main platform and headed toward the shops to their right.


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached the entrance they were greeted by a Hanar shopkeeper, "This one has many fine goods for sale."

"What kind of items are you selling?" Shepard asked

"This one caries a variety of goods including weapons, gifts, apparel, and a fine selection of reading material," the Hanar said as he displayed his selection.

Shepard walked over to one of the catalogue terminals and looked over some of the stock. While Liara was looking over some of the other shops in the building Shepard was peering through the gift selection, he had picked out a set of digital picture frames for Liara.

"Excuse me," Shepard said as he waved over at the shop keeper.

"Can it be of service?" The Hanar said as it came over to the terminal.

"Do you think I could pick these up in half an hour or so?" Shepard said as he pointed to the items in the catalogue.

"Of course, this one would be glad to be of service."

"Thanks," Shepard said as he turned back to the console and paid for the items.

Once he was finished paying he walked over to the other shop to see what Liara was up to. Shepard walked across to the room to see Liara browsing a terminal.

"What are you looking at?" Shepard asked as he came up behind Liara and wrapped his arms around her.

"No peaking Shepard," Liara said as she turned around covering the screen with her body.

"Keeping secrets are we now?" Shepard said as he stepped closer to Liara.

"Maybe," Liara said as she kissed Shepard.

"Seeing someone else?" Shepard said as he kissed her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said as she pushed him away, "Now let me finish, we wouldn't want to miss those reservations."

"I'll meet you back on the Normandy in say twenty minutes? You're not the only one with a surprise," Shepard said as he stepped back from Liara.

"I'll see you there," she said as she turned back to the terminal.

Shepard walked back to the Hanar shopkeeper, "Hey what was your name I don't think I caught it last time we spoke," Shepard said as he walked over to the Hanar.

"This one's face name is Delanynder but you may call it Delan," said the Hanar

"You said you had some apparel right?" Shepard asked as he and Delan walked over to the catalogue terminal, "Do you have anything say formal?"

"Yes of course! This one has many outfits for the human's date with the asari," Delan said as he began to show some of his clothing selection.

"It's that obvious?" Shepard asked as he began browsing the selection of suites.

"Please excuse this one's presumptions but this one couldn't help but notice your intimate contact on this one's terminal." Delan said

"Oh… yeah." Shepard said as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Do not be discouraged, this one doesn't mind," Delan said as he observed Shepard

"I think I'll take this one," Shepard said as he pointed to a black suit with a white stripe running down the right side of the chest."

"This one believes this is an excellent choice," Delan said as he examined Shepard's choice.

Shepard paid for the suit and made arrangements with Delan to come by and pick up his other gift for Liara later.

"Oh Delan one more thing do you think you could load this image onto the picture frame and have it ready when I come to pick it up?" Shepard said as he pulled up his omni-tool and displayed the picture that Conrad had took of them.

"It would be delighted to do this for the Commander," Delan said as he observed the picture, "you two make a fine pair," he said as Shepard sent him the picture from his omni-tool.

"Thanks Delan I'll swing back around in a bit to pick up the other stuff but could I get a bag for the suit?" Shepard said as he glanced back over at Liara who had a bag of her own.

"Of course, this one would not want to ruin the surprise for the asari," Delan said as he went over to grab a bag for the Shepard's suit and proceeded to place the suit inside making sure that no one was watching.

"Thanks Delan," Shepard said as he grabbed the bag from him.

"This one is always pleased to help," Delan said as Shepard began to walk back over to Liara.

"No peaking," Liara said as she met Shepard in the middle of the store.

"Same goes for you," Shepard said as he pulled his bag away from Liara's prying eyes.

"Not even a little one?" Liara asked as she stepped closer to Shepard wrapping her arms around him.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" Shepard said as he kissed Liara, "I'll meet you back on the ship I have some things to get done before we go."

"I'll see you then," Liara said as she walked out of the store carrying her bag.

"Delan I think I'll go ahead and grab those frames now if they're ready," Shepard said as he walked back over to Delan's counter.

"Of course it has just finished preparing everything to the Commander's liking," Delan said as he grabbed Shepard's item from behind the counter.

Shepard grabbed the picture frames from the counter and loaded them into his bag. After he had finished packing his items into his bag he thanked Delan and headed towards the transit station he had originally came from. After Shepard arrived back at the docking bay he saw Wrex and some C-Sec officers arguing with Wrex at the entrance to the Normandy.

"There a problem here?" Shepard asked as he walked over to the group.

"Sir please step back, this is official C-Sec business," Said the first C-Sec officer, a young human male, as he tried to guide Shepard away.

"Actually I think this IS my business," Shepard said as he stood his ground.

"And who might you be?" The other C-Sec officer, a turian male, asked as he glanced over at Shepard.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy and Council Spectre, now unless you want to piss me off further I suggest you tell me what you're doing to my crew member." Shepard said as he brushed past the first officer and confronted the turian officer.

"Well we thought he was trespassing, our apologies," the turian officer said as he took a few steps back from Shepard, "but we still need him for interrogation, Wrex is wanted for questioning he's the prime suspect in the murder of Fist."

"That isn't necessary," Shepard said

"And why is that?" The turian said

"Because I killed Fist during a mission as he had ties to a rouge Specter, now unless you want to bring me in for question-"

"Uhh I think that'll be quite alright sir, I think we'll just be on our way thanks for clearing this up," the turian said as he and his colleague began to leave the docking ramp.

"Hah, I knew I liked you Shepard," Wrex said as he slapped Shepard on the back, "Now I can go get a drink."

Shepard laughed to himself as he watched Wrex leave for the docking elevator. He walked inside the ship and waited as the decontamination procedure ran its course. After a few moments the cycle finished and the doors opened allowing him access to the CIC. As walked into the CIC he noticed Garrus hard at work at one of the far terminals.

"Garrus what are you doing up here?" Shepard asked as he walked over to the exit.

"Oh nothing just working on some… calibrations," Garrus said as he looked up from his terminal and smiled.

"We're on a day of shore leave and you're going to spend it doing calibrations…" Shepard said as he shook his head and headed down the stairs to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

He quickly entered his quarters as to not attract attention and shut the door behind him. Once the door fully closed he set the bag on his desk and removed the contents onto it. He picked up the suit examining it in his hands, it wasn't the best suit but he hoped Liara would like it. He quickly changed out of his N7 jacket and t-shirt as he slid on the suit sealing it shut. Once he had finished changing he packed his picture frame into his bag. Shepard headed over to the door making sure he had everything he needed and opened the door. He walked over to the med bay and over to Liara's quarters.

Shepard activated the com panel, "Are you ready?"

The door slid open to reveal Liara in a stunning black dress with white stripes going down the side.

"You look amazing," Shepard said as he studied her dress.

"I could say the same thing about you," she said as she ran her hand down his chest.

Shepard grabbed Liara hand as they walked up the stairs to the CIC. As they arrived in the CIC Garrus was there to greet him as he took a break from his calibrations to greet the two.

"Damn you two look nice, well at least T'Soni does," Garrus said as he walked over to the two.

"You know I could always have you doing inventory all day," Shepard said as he smiled over at Garrus.

"On second thought you look great Shepard," Garrus said.

"That's more like it Garrus," Shepard said.

"You two have a nice night, I'll just be here calibrating," Garrus said as he walked back to his terminal

"See you around Garrus," Shepard said as they walked over to the airlock.

Once they had finished the decontamination cycle they headed down the docking ramp and onto the elevator.

"So will I ever get to see what's in that bag?" Liara asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Possibly," Shepard said smiling as he activated the elevator.

As the elevator descended Shepard pulled Liara in close to him as they admired the view. Once the elevator had come to a stop in the middle of the C-Sec HQ the doors slid open as the sound of the crowds came rushing in. Shepard grabbed Liara's hand as they made their way through the crowds of officers and civilians to the transit station on the far side of the room. The terminal was filled with citizens each trying to make their way through the crowds to their own destinations. Shepard pulled up his omni-tool syncing it with the transit terminal as they called a car.

"These crowds are very unnerving," Liara said as she scanned the globs of people in the transit station.

"Yeah sure seems extremely crowded tonight, even for the Citadel."

After a few moments Shepard's omni-tool came to life as a notification popped up directing them to their sky car. They slowly made their way through the sea of bodies as they came to pad twelve where their car was waiting. Shepard and Liara made their way onto the pad and into the car, once inside Liara confirmed their destination through the display beside them. The car burst to life propelling them up into the air as it headed for their destination.

"Well that was a rather quick wait," Liara said as she leaned back into her seat.

"Being a Spectre does have its advantages," Shepard said as he set his bag onto the floor.

The sky car danced through traffic as it made its way to their destination. After a few minutes of travel they came to a slow as they entered the proximity of one of the wards. The sky car began to descend onto the balcony of a building as the VI in the car let them know that they had reached their destination. Shepard grabbed his bag off the floor and waited as the door to the sky car slowly rose open allowing them to exit.

A waiter rushed to greet them as they exited the car, "Welcome! I presume you are Mr. Shepard and Dr. T'Soni yes?"

"Yeah that's us," Shepard said

"Excellent let me show you to your table," the waiter said as he guided them through a glass archway into a giant dining area. "A table for two with a view as per your request Mr. Shepard."

Shepard thanked the waiter as they sat down and looked at the menus in front of them.

"Shepard I see you spared no expense," Liara said as she admired her surroundings.

"Spectre status comes with a very large discretionary fund," Shepard said as he peered over the menu.

"What are you having?" Liara asked him as she looked over her menu, "I don't have a clue as to what half of this food is."

"I've always liked steak, that's probably what I'll order," Shepard said as he put down his menu.

"I suppose that's what I'll get then," Liara said as she put her menu down.

Shepard beckoned the waiter over to their table, "We'll both take the steak and I think I'll just have a water to drink."

"And what would you like to drink Dr. T'Soni?"

"I think I'll just have a glass of water as well."

"Very well the food should be ready in about fifteen minutes, I'll bring you out the water shortly. Please enjoy yourselves until then," the waiter said as he walked away.

"Now that we're here you can show me what's in that bag," Liara said as she stared over at the bag sitting by Shepard's chair.

"I suppose I can show you now," Shepard said with a smirk on his face as grabbed the bag and set it on the table.

Shepard opened the bag to reveal the matching set of picture frames each glowing with the picture Conrad had taken of them earlier.

"One for you and one for me," Shepard said as he handed one of the frames to Liara. "I know it's not much but I'm not much of a gif-"

"Shepard they're perfect," Liara said as she grabbed the frame from his hand.

As Liara put the frame by her seat the waiter returned to their table with a glass of water in each hand, "Enjoy," he said as he sat each glass on the table and walked back to the other side of the restaurant.

"Well I suppose it's my turn," Liara said as she took a sip of water from her glass as she pulled a silver locket from a small pocket in her dress as she offered it to Shepard.

"Thank you," Shepard said as he took the locket from Liara's hand.

Shepard examined the silver locket as he held the metal oval in his hand. He opened the locket to see the same picture he had given her, "How'd you get this picture?" Shepard asked as he closed the locket.

"Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I asked Conrad for a copy."

"It's beautiful Liara, I couldn't have asked for a better gift," Shepard said as he secured the locket in his pocket.

"Well I suppose I still owed you for getting me off of Therum," Liara said as she took a drink of water.

"Hello again!" The waiter said as he came over to their table carrying a plate in each hand. The waiter sat Liara's plate in front of her as she examined the piece of meat. Shepard's plate was next as he began to unravel the silver wear from his napkin.

"Now if there's anything I can get for you, don't hesitate to ask," the waiter said as he observed the two.

"Thank you, I think we'll be alright for now," Shepard said.

As the waiter began to walk away Shepard and Liara began to start on their steak. Liara broke the silence, "This is very… intriguing."

"I'm glad you like it," Shepard said

"I like it… almost as much as your biscuits and gravy," Liara said before taking another bite of her meal.

Shepard laughed, probably a little too loud considering how high class the restaurant was but he couldn't help himself he hadn't felt been this happy in a long time.

"Well given the option, I think I'd take the steak over the gravy," Shepard said as he began to cut another piece of his steak up.

"I'll promise not to tell the chef, wouldn't want any confrontations over his cooking," Liara said before taking a drink from her glass.

"Well speaking of confrontations Wrex almost got arrested outside the Normandy," Shepard said

"What was he doing?" Liara asked

"Surprisingly nothing," Shepard said before taking another drink, "they thought he was trespassing plus apparently C-Sec was looking to bring him in for the questioning on the murder of Fist."

"Name sounds familiar, who was he?" Liara asked before taking another bite.

"Well he used to be an agent for the shadow broker before he went rouge and joined Saren," Shepard said before taking another drink. "Garrus, Wrex, and I took him down at his club Chora's Den when we were looking for evidence to prove Saren went rouge and was working with Ben-" Shepard paused, "Shit Liara, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up Benezia," Shepard said as he put his silver wear down.

"No Shepard, it's alright. I've come to terms with what happened, I choose to remember her how she used to be and it's comforting to know her intentions were pure although in the end fruitless," Liara said as she slowly cut up more of her meal.

"I can respect that," Shepard said as he took the last bite of his meal.

"What's going on over there?" Liara asked as she pointed over to the entrance where three C-Sec officers, two humans and a turian, were arguing with one of the employees.

"Hope it's nothing serious," Shepard said before finishing off his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Liara returned to her meal as the group of officers began to walk to their side of the restaurant.

"Liara T'Soni?" The first human officer asked her as he their table.

"Yes can I he-"

"You're under arrest, come quietly," the officer said as he grabbed Liara by the arm.

Shepard quickly reacted grabbing the officers side arm and using a biotic throw hurling the officer into an empty table. The other two officers aimed their pistols at Shepard as he flipped over a nearby table for cover and dashed behind it. Liara quickly dove behind the table with him as he beckoned her to stay down. Most of the crowd began rushing to the exits as the officers moved in around them.

"Come out with your hands up!" Yelled the turian officer.

"Not until I see some fucking credentials!" Shepard yelled

"We have arrest orders for Dr. T'Soni for suspicion of treason," yelled the turian

"Shepard I think these men are actually C-Sec," Liara said whispering into his ear.

"Dammit," Shepard said as he relaxed his pistol. "We're coming out, don't shoot."

Shepard stood up from behind the table with the pistol still in his hand as he walked toward the turian who appeared to be the one in charge. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Council Spectre, it would appear there's been a misunderstanding," Shepard said as he pulled up his credentials on his omni-tool.

"Looks like it," the turian said as he ushered his men to stand down.

"The Asari your with is on a watch list usually reserved for terrorist's and their suspected collaborators we got a hit about ten minutes ago from this restaurant."

"Well she's not and never was, she's part of my team and we're on shore leave. Well we were," Shepard said as he handed the pistol he borrowed back to the officer.

"Usually I'd be able to clear this all up but to get her name off the list she'll need to be brought back to HQ and held until we can get the proper authorities involved," the turian said as the other two officer's put a pair of omni-cuffs on Liara.

"Like hell you are, we're on a time frame here and if you think I'm going to let some low lev-"

"Shepard, it'll be fine just come down and clear this up at C-Sec HQ," Liara said as she walked over to him.

"Fine," Shepard said with a sigh, "but take those damned cuffs off of her."

"Sorry that's against reg-"

"I think we can make an exception, unless you're trying to piss off the Spectre," the turian said to the human officer as he took the cuffs off of Liara.

"I'll join you just let me wrap some things up here," Shepard said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you," the turian officer said as he escorted Liara to their sky car.

Shepard left a sizeable tip as he paid for their meal, adding a bit extra in for throwing a man into one of their tables. Once he had finished paying he headed over toward the C-Sec sky car and proceeded to get in the cramped car with the other three officers and Liara. The door closed as the sky car shuddered to life as it propelled up and headed to their destination.

Once they had arrived at HQ the officers led them inside a building where dozens of prisoners in omni-cuffs were being escorted through the halls. They saw a turian captain flagging them down at the end of the hall, as they approached what appeared to be an office.

"What the hell happened over there, we got a dozen calls about a firefight. Care to explain?" The Captain said looking sternly at the other turian.

"Well the watch list alert we acted on his apparently outdated and incorrect and well the arrest didn't go over so well, probably lucky we didn't get shot." The turian nervously explained to the Captain

"Who the hell are you?" the Captain said as he turned toward Shepard

"Well as I was saying sir, the asari we came to arrest was having dinner with him. He also happens to be a Spectre sir…" the turian said as the Captain's eye's widened.

"Shit," the Captain said as he shook his head. "Sorry about this sir, we'll get this cleared up in no time for you. Actually if I could just get your authorization as a Spectre we can go ahead and get her name removed from the watch list and skip going through a dozen or so bureaucrats."

"Yeah shouldn't be a problem," Shepard said as he and the Captain stepped inside the office.

The Captain activated his terminal and after a few moments of navigating through reports he summoned Shepard, "Alright if I can just get you to authorize this then we'll be done with this," the Captain said as he pointed to the forum on the terminal.

Shepard opened his omni-tool and linked it to the terminal as he authorized the removal. A few moments passed before the VI interrupted, "Authorization accepted for the removal of Liara T'Soni from watch list omega. Please note this change will be logged and reviewed by the Executor of Citadel Security."

"Well Commander, you and your friend are free to leave now, thanks for clearing that up for us," the Captain said as he held out his hand.

"Happy to help Captain," Shepard said as he shook his hand.

Shepard walked out of the office to see Liara waiting for him outside the door.

"Well. So much for seeing the new Blasto movie," Shepard said as they began walking toward the exit.

"You know Shepard, I'm starting to get the feeling that being around you dramatically increases my chances of getting shot," Liara said.

"Technically they were after you, not me."

"I suppose we can let that one slide," Liara said as they reached the end of the hallway.

Shepard opened the door for Liara as they walked into the main section of the C-Sec academy. The crowds had substantially subsided but there was still a decent amount of people in the area as they made their way towards the elevator weaving through the small crowds of people. Upon entering the elevator Shepard entered his access code as the elevator proceeded towards the Normandy's docking platform.

"You know Shepard for what it's worth, I liked the steak," Liara said before pausing for a moment. "Well I mean that was until you started a fight with C-Sec in the middle of the restaurant," She said smiling at him as she leaned against the elevator's wall.

"Yeah it was pretty good but I'm not sure they'll be eager to have us back anytime soon," He said as he relaxed against the wall.

"I get the feeling you may be correct," Liara said as the elevator began to decelerate.

After a few moments the elevator had come to a complete stop after reaching the docking platform. The doors slid open and they walked onto the catwalk leading up to the Normandy. As the doors slid open they could see Garrus lounging by one of the crates near the Normandy. Garrus observed them as they continued along the cat walk as he stood up from one of the crates he was sitting on.

"I didn't know Asari were so… rough," Garrus said as he examined their unsightly apparel.

"It was just dinner, I swear," Shepard said as a few dock workers passed by them.

"Hmm, alright what happened then?" Garrus asked.

"We may have possibly gotten into a fight… with C-Sec," Shepard said

"I may have to start wearing armor on our dates, Shepard," Liara said.

"A wise choice T'Soni, Shepard can't go anywhere without someone wanting to shoot him," Garrus said as he smiled at Liara.

"Great. I'm never going to live this one down am I?" Shepard asked

"Not a chance Shepard," Garrus said, "Though buying me a drink at the Flux might help."

"Not a chance Vakarian," Liara said as she put her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "He still owes me a movie."

"Fine," Garrus said as he began to walk toward the elevator.

"I don't exactly have any movies in my quarters," Shepard said as they entered the airlock.

"I think we can find something to do," Liara said as the decontamination cycle finished.

They walked past the vacant CIC and entered the stairway leading to the crew deck.

"Let me drop this off in my quarters," Liara said as she held up the bag.

"Alright," Shepard said as he opened the door to his quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard walked over to his terminal and sat down to check his messages. The display came to life as he navigated to his inbox, he had one message from Presley.

 _From: Charles Presley_

 _Commander maintenance and refueling are complete, we should remain on schedule for departure tomorrow._

 _Presley_

"Everything okay?" Liara asked as she came into the room holding something in her hand.

Shepard looked up from the display, "Yeah just checking messages," he said as he turned his head to face Liara.

"You left this in the bag," Liara said as she handed Shepard his picture frame.

"Thanks," Shepard said as he turned back to his desk. Shepard slid his pile of medals to the back of his desk and replaced them with the picture frame.

"Shepard how familiar are you with the rumors of asari promiscuity?" Liara said as she took a seat next to Shepard.

"Just a bit of talk in bars about it, I'd never really given it any real credibility." Shepard said as he shut his terminal off. "Why do you ask is there something wrong Liara?"

"No I just… wanted to clarify any rumors you may have heard." Liara said.

"What do you mean? People don't actually think asari go around sleeping with everyone they meet do they?" Shepard said.

"Probably not but our means of reproducing goes far beyond simple sex, it's a joining of the mind and body. The main rumors come from the fact that we can join with anyone of any race or gender." Liara said.

"That's incredible," Shepard said.

"It also means that we are very reserved when it comes to joining with another person. As I said it's more than simple sex your emotions, thoughts, experiences, and identities merge together into a single whole. Bonding with another person is like becoming a part of them forever." Liara said.

"That's incredible but are you saying…"

"Oh Goddess I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I was just trying to explain to you why I have been so… reserved. Making the bond is a very serious and sometimes life changing event, it's not something we asari take lightly." Liara said as her face began to turn red.

"Liara it's okay, I don't want you to feel rushed," Shepard said as he put his hand on her knee. "Whenever you're ready I'll be here but until then, I'll always love you I don't need sex to convince myself of it."

"I suppose the rumors of your species aren't true either Shepard," Liara said as she put her hand over his.

"What rumors?" Shepard asked.

"Many in my species believe humans to be impulsive, reckless, and self-centered." Liara said

"I think we're just determined, probably just comes along with a short life span." Shepard said.

"Determination is what makes your kind so strong, no other species has become so powerful in Council politics in such a short time," Liara said. "Maybe that's why I find you so intriguing, at first it was your involvement with the Protheans but now it's grown into something… special."

"I love you to," Shepard said

Liara stood up and sat down on Shepard's lap and leaned in close to him, "I know," she said as she kissed him.

Shepard wrapped his arms around her as he continued to kiss her he could feel the warmth of her body as he pulled her in closer to him. Liara began to slide her arms around Shepard's back as she embraced him. Liara began to free each notch in Shepard's torn suit as she continued to embrace Shepard. Shepard returned the favor in kind as he slid the straps of her battered black dress off her shoulders. He slid the dress down revealing her stunning blue complexion.

"You look… amazing," Shepard said as he gasped for air.

"I could say the same about you," Liara said as she finished removing his shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room.

Shepard pulled the rest of her dress down to her waist revealing her stunning breasts, he continued kissing her as he pulled her in close and stood up holding her in the air as she paused for a moment at the abruptness of being pulled into the air, she resumed kissing Shepard as he lead them to the bed. Shepard gently set Liara on the bed as she crawled back as Shepard finished removing the rest of her dress, revealing her radiant blue legs as he tossed the dress over by his suit. He quickly removed his tattered pants leaving them both in just their undergarments as Shepard climbed on top of her.

Liara rolled on top of him as she hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the warmth of her breasts on top of his chest as he began to kiss her on the neck. Shepard turned Liara over onto her side where he was facing her back. He wrapped his arm around her caressing her breast's as he pulled her closer into him. Liara let out a sigh of relief as he kissed her on the back of the neck. She turned to face him as he wrapped his arms around her back. Shepard could feel the warmth of her body as he pulled her in close.

"Shepard I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Liara said as she gazed into his weary eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Liara," Shepard said as a tear fell from his eye, "you're amazing."

Liara wiped the tear from his eye as she pulled him in close and kissed him. Liara wrapped her legs around his as they continued to hold each other there. Shepard wished he could live there forever, in that moment in time as they dozed off in each other's embrace without a hint of all the lives he had taken the destruction he'd caused. He finally dozed off next to Liara.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly he was standing at a funeral service back on Earth, the wind sent a cold chill down his spine as he observed a little boy and a mother crying over a black casket with an Alliance flag draped over the top of it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""When's dad coming home?" The boy asked his mother as she stared at the casket./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Dad isn't coming home for a while," the mother said as she looked down to the young boy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard moved in closer to examine the plaque on the casket,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emIn memory of Sergeant Riko Houston, a valiant marine, a father, and a hero/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard recognized the name immediately, it was one of the marines he lost on his last mission. Shepard dropped to his knees as he called out to the family trying to get their attention but his calls fell on deaf ears as the world around him faded away. He looked up into the darkness that had surrounded him, he saw the kid approach him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you know where dad went?" The kid asked as he tugged on Shepard's uniform./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Before Shepard could respond the kid faded away and the science vessel formed around him as it was burning up. He saw the three men he lost huddled in a circle, he called out to them as he tried to run toward them but he couldn't force his body to move./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Run!" Shepard cried out as he relentlessly tried to crawl over to them to no avail./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The marines smiled up at him as gunshots rang out and their bodies fell to the floor one by one. Shepard pounded the floor and screamed out in agony as a final gunshot rang out as he violently sat up from his bed. He was covered in sweat as tears streamed down his face, he realized he had probably woke Liara up as he scrambled to wipe the tears from his eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Shepard what's wrong?" Liara asked as she came up behind him setting her head on his shoulder./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""It's nothing," Shepard said as he got up and walked over to the sink./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Liara got up from the bed and walked over beside him as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm here if you need me."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I know," Shepard said he turned to face her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her in close and rested his head on her shoulder. The warmth of her body gave him some comfort from the images still playing back into his mind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The Normandy's VI interrupted, "Normandy scheduled departure is in one hour, please make sure all personnel and equipment are accounted for. This is a ship wide announcement, thank you."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'd better get ready," Liara said as she kissed Shepard once more before letting go of him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard walked over to his dresser as he put on a fresh change of clothes as Liara grabbed a fresh uniform from the bag she had brought over with her as she had anticipated she might need a fresh change of clothes. Shepard had finished getting into his uniform while Liara was unpacking her uniform from the bag. Shepard couldn't help but admire her incredible figure as he came closer to her. Shepard helped her slip on her uniform as she fastened it tightly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Shepard what are we going to do about Saren? Noveria was our last solid lead on the conduit," Liara said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know, I had hoped Benezia would've led us to Saren but at least we know where the relay is," Shepard said as he leaned against his desk. "We'll figure something out, we have to. I don't how to describe it but I know what Saren is doing goes far beyond a prejudice against humanity."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I can't shake the feeling either, it just doesn't add up how the Protheans with all their technological advancements would just vanish in their prime." Liara said as she leaned against the desk by Shepard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'll stop him; I just hope the Council is doing their part. We still have one lead left, the Council said they had a team investigating Saren's activities on Virmire, it's a huge shot in the dark though," Shepard said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Has the team turned anything up?" Liara asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They've been out of contact they sent one last message on a priority channel before going dark a few days ago." Shepard said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I hope they're still okay," Liara said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""They have to be. They're our only lead on Saren," Shepard said before being interrupted by the com./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Commander, this is Presley, are we cleared to undock?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You're cleared, have Joker set a course for Virmire and inform the Council of our course," Shepard said as he walked over to the intercom panel on his desk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aye Commander," Presley said before Shepard closed the line./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'd better get up there," Shepard said as he checked over his uniform./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I'll come with," Liara said as she walked up beside him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard gently tapped the panel besides the door causing it to slide open. They continued down the corridor toward the stairs to the CIC. The ship shuddered slightly as the docking clamps released their grip on the Normandy. As they entered the CIC they were greeted by Presley who was overseeing the final flight checks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Commander, we've just cleared Citadel Control jurisdiction and are on course to the relay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Any word from the team on Virmire?" Shepard asked as he walked over toward the center console./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""None."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Alright, keep me posted," Shepard said as he headed toward the cockpit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I've got a bad feeling about this mission Shepard," Liara said as she caught up to Shepard./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""So do I, odds are stacked against us but I don't have a choice," Shepard said as he looked over at Liara. "I'm going to make him pay… for everything."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Whatever happens you'll pull through, you have to," Liara said as she wrapped her arms around him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ready to kick some ass, Shepard?" Garrus said as he stepped up behind the two./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Always," Shepard said as he turned to face Garrus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Hey T'Soni are you joining us on the mission?" Garrus asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Oh me? Wouldn't one of the marines be more… qualified?" Liara asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Possibly but the only biotic marine we have is Alenko and depending on what we find down there might not be a bad idea having a scientist with us," Garrus said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Liara pondered the idea for a moment before responding, "I think I'm up for it unless you had any objections Shepard?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""As long as you feel up to it, we could use you," Shepard said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Then I suppose that's settled," Garrus said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""We'd better get our equipment ready then, we're getting close to Virmire," Shepard said as he headed toward the lower deck with Liara close behind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Liara we've got a lot of spare equipment if you're looking for an upgrade," Shepard said as they walked passed the CIC and entered the stairway./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""That would probably be wise Shepard, I do have my pistol I used on digs but it's civilian grade," Liara said they entered the elevator leading down to the hangar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"As the elevator reached the hangar they could see Kaidan and a few marines gearing up, "Lieutenant," Shepard yelled from across the hangar. "Get Doctor T'Soni some armor and pistol, highest grade you can find."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aye Commander," Kaidan said as he headed over to one of the armory lockers. Kaidan punched in his passcode and opened the locker revealing a set of Phoenix light armor and an M-3 Predator pistol. He grabbed the armor set and pistol and bundled them up as he carried it back over to them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Here you are Ms. T'Soni," Kaidan said as he handed the suit and pistol over to Liara./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Thank you Lieutenant," Liara said as she examined the items in her hands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Do you need a crash course on the armor systems and the pistol?" Kaidan asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""No that won't be necessary these look quite similar to the equipment I used on my digs," Liara said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""You can go change behind the Mako if you'd like Liara," Shepard said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Liara nodded as she carried her gear over to the Mako as everyone else began doing system checks on their gear. Shepard took the opportunity to go grab his gear as well as he walked over to his locker pulling out his battle scared N7 armor and M-3 Predator. He slid the suit on over his uniform and sealed it as he did a quick system check making sure everything was synced to his omni-tool. After a few moments he turned around confident his suit was ready and saw Liara emerge from the side of the Mako in her red and white armor with her pistol holstered by her side./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Damn," Garrus said as Shepard walked over beside him. "I'd be careful Shepard piss her off and you might end up dead," he said as Liara came up to join them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Liara smiled at the remark as Kaidan and the rest of Shepard's team came to meet them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""All right once we secure the LZ we'll have a few squads of marines as our only back up," Shepard said as he and the rest of team huddled together./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The loudspeaker in the hangar rang out, "ETA ten minutes," Joker said before closing the line./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""All right I want one final system check on the Mako before launch!" Shepard shouted as everyone scrambled into the Mako./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Garrus I want you on the main gun, Liara can you handle the EWAR systems?" Shepard asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Liara quickly pulled up the console dedicated to the EWAR systems and gave it a quick glance, "Yeah seems simple enough," Liara replied as she strapped herself into the position./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Shepard activated the com panel on the console next to him, "Joker this is Mako we're ready when you are."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Aye Commander, we're hitting the atmosphere now standby."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"[For some reason I forgot to update this with the sequel link, s/12094853/1/Vigilance/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"You can also just go to my profile and find it, I'm aready working on the sequel to that as well sorry I forgot to update this for those of you who are following the story]/p 


End file.
